


Последний джаз на Земле

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Songfic, Будущее, научная фантастика, сонгфик, элементы фемслэша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: И птицы ждутПрежде, чем на юг.И слушаютТо, что я пою





	Последний джаз на Земле

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: "Последний джаз на земле" группы BlackBird

На сегодняшнем занятии Билл была особенно рассеянна. Она и так никогда не казалась уж очень внимательной — смеялась и шутила, рисовала что-то на полях неряшливых конспектов, но Доктор видел в ней цепкий любознательный ум, полностью увлечённый новыми знаниями. Дома она превращала буквенный беспорядок на разрознённых листках в аккуратные упорядоченные записи, бессмысленные, казалось бы, рисунки становились красочными графиками и схемами. Каждое слово лекции её разум впитывал, как губка. Доктор ни секунды не жалел, что взял к себе в ученицы такой бриллиант. Не жалела об этом и Билл.

Но сегодня она была задумчивой. Смотрела в окно и витала мыслями где-то за пределами кабинета. Доктор прервал на полуслове свою вдохновенную лекцию-импровизацию и спросил:

— Что-то не так?

— А? — отозвалась Билл.

— Ты не слушаешь. О чём ты думаешь?

— Ни о чём таком, — неловко улыбнулась Билл. — Это не относится к предмету, неважно.

— Всё важно, — ответил Доктор. — Тем более, если это настолько тебя интересует, что ты отвлекаешься от любимой темы. Рассказывай, — он присел на краешек своего стола, скрестил руки на груди и приготовился слушать.

— В общем, я нашла ту коробку с фотографиями, которую вы мне подсунули. Я знаю, это вы, даже не спорьте. И там была фотография мамы с подругами на джазовом концерте, там была подпись с местом и временем. Я поискала в интернете записи с того концерта и послушала. Музыка и голоса слушателей. И где-то там, наверное, и мамин голос. Это место, этот зал, буквально в двух шагах от моего дома, но по времени так далеко. Понимаете?

— Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем полететь туда с тобой? — уточнил Доктор.

— Да, конечно, я и не собиралась, просто… — Билл откинулась на стуле, задумчиво играя ручкой в пальцах. — Это меня не отпускает. Простите.

— Ну хорошо, — Доктор оттолкнулся от стола, подошёл к ТАРДИС, — раз сегодня у нас не получается занятие в кабинете, перенесём его куда-нибудь ещё.

— Мы полетим куда-то? — радостно улыбнулась Билл. — Нардол опять вас отчитает, — хихикнула она, когда Доктор снял с ручки двери табличку «Не работает».

Он промолчал, просто поманил её в ТАРДИС.

— Куда мы собираемся? — спросила она, входя вслед за ним и привычно восхищаясь величиной внутренней части ТАРДИС.

— Не куда, а когда, — уточнил Доктор, печатая что-то на клавиатуре. — Мы остаёмся на Земле, просто переместимся во времени. В будущее.

ТАРДИС завыла и заскрежетала в полёте через время. Билл никогда не видела, чтобы ТАРДИС отрывалась от Земли, было трудно вообразить, как громоздкая будка взлетает в воздух, но по привычке она называла перемещение полётом.

Они вышли в промозглый осенний вечер. Билл поёжилась и обняла себя за голые плечи.

— Пойдём, тут недалеко, — позвал Доктор. — Припарковался на улице, чтобы не мешать.

Билл не стала ни о чём спрашивать — в конце концов, скоро она сама увидит. Они шли по пустой улице явно крупного города. Было темно, фонари не горели, и на небе были видны густые яркие созвездия. Все стены и столбы были обклеены одинаковыми объявлениями. Билл подошла, подрагивая от холода, вчиталась:

**«Эвакуация состоится 30 сентября с 9.00 до 15.00 по местному времени на площади Единения. Масса багажа не более 80 кг на человека. С собой иметь документы о записи. Счастливого пути»**

Она оглянулась на Доктора, чтобы спросить, что это значит, но он уже ушёл далеко по улице, и ей пришлось его догонять. Доктор стоял у неприметной дверцы с погасшей неоновой вывеской. Билл не успела разобрать надпись, Доктор прижал палец к губам и толкнул дверь.

Тусклый свет, льющийся из помещения, не ослепил глаз, только позолотил мокрый чёрный асфальт. Они вошли, и Доктор тихо прикрыл дверь.

_Тик-так. Мои часы болеют._

_Осень. Ходят, как умеют._

_Ночью высохнет во рту пустыня._

_Сентябрь._

Из полумрака доносился приятный мужской голос. Доктор и Билл осторожно прошли мимо круглых пустых столов, Доктор молча указал Билл на место за одним из них, а сам прошёл дальше.

Певца не было видно — лампы горели не все, а те, что работали, светили вполсилы. В зале было прохладно, но это был не тот противный сырой холод улицы, а ласковая прохлада обитаемого помещения. Мебель была обтекаемой округлой формы, сделанная из чего-то полупрозрачного и чёрного. Она терялась в полумраке, и только странный материал поблёскивал искорками. Из-за него пространство вокруг мерцало, как звёздное небо.

_Город, изорванный простудой._

_Звёзды спят на дне посуды._

_Выпьем. И ещё немного._

_Хватит до утра…_

Доктор вернулся с двумя стаканами из такого же материала. Протянул один из них Билл.

— Я взял на себя смелость выбрать тебе напиток на свой вкус, — сказал он вполголоса. — Ты вряд ли разбираешься в меню бара пятидесятого века.

— Так мы в пятидесятом веке? — уточнила Билл, не зная, что ещё сказать, принимая из рук Доктора холодный мерцающий стакан.

Голос невидимого певца был слышен словно с расстояния вытянутой руки, будто он совсем рядом. Билл решила, что это звуковые технологии пятидесятого века. Она отпивала из тяжёлого стакана что-то вкусное и слабоалкогольное и слушала рассказ Доктора.

— Ещё много веков назад Солнце начало расширятся. Люди нашли способ сдерживать расширение и ещё какое-то время жили на Земле. Солнце стало тусклее, земное ядро стало остывать — не от недостатка Солнца, просто от старости. Всё это привело к изменению климата и холодам. Земля умирает. Людям нужен новый дом.

_И птицы ждут_

_Прежде, чем на юг._

_И слушают_

_То, что я пою._

— Население Земли эвакуируют в новые колонии. Мы в самом конце эвакуации. Это одни из последних людей на Земле.

Билл огляделась и увидела, что в большом просторном зале за множеством столов сидят от силы пара десятков человек.

— То объявление на улице, в нём написано, что эвакуация будет тридцатого сентября. Какое сегодня число?

— Двадцать пятое сентября. Пять дней до эвакуации. Вся планета сидит на чемоданах.

_Без голоса…_

_Двести тысяч лет._

_Последний джаз_

_На Земле._

Билл внезапно поняла:

— Ты привёз меня на самый последний джазовый концерт на Земле?

— Я подумал, что это подходит твоему настроению, — пожал плечами Доктор.

— Даже песню подобрал, — усмехнулась Билл.

Она вдруг всеми нервами почувствовала напряжённость и ожидание, разлитые в воздухе, наполнявшие музыку, растворённые в полупустом стакане. Весь бар напоминал зал ожидания в аэропорте. Каждый ждал, отрешённо вслушиваясь в песню, и думал каждый о своём. Но все думали об одном и том же. В атмосфере странно сочетались единство и отстранённость. Все были будто бы вместе в этом большом и важном событии, но каждый сидел в одиночестве, наедине со своими мыслями, ожиданиями и тревогой.

_Знаешь, как бывает пусто_

_В баре, где погасли люстры?_

_Люди гаснут, словно лампы._

_В зеркалах вода._

— Почему они все сидят поодиночке? — вырвался у Билл неожиданный вопрос. — Мы единственные занимаем два места за столом.

— Они не просто так последние, Билл. Это инспекционные группы. Они оставались здесь, чтобы проверить Землю, приготовить к отъезду.

— Значит, их семьи уже улетели?

— Более того, они не знают, что с ними. Между Третьей Колонией и старой Землёй нет никаких коммуникаций.

— Они даже не знают, живы ли их близкие… А часто в этом веке погибают космические корабли?

— В три раза чаще, чем ваши самолёты. Это не так много, как звучит, самолёты в двадцать первом веке — самый безопасный вид транспорта, но катастрофы случаются.

— Они даже не знают, выживут ли сами… Увидят ли своих любимых. Это ужасно.

— У них есть надежда, — возразил Доктор.

_Точка. Улица. Фонарь. Аптека._

_Ночью человек ждёт человека._

_Хочешь, я докажу, что всем нам_

_Светит темнота?_

— А будет джаз потом, уже не на Земле? Они оставят эту музыку?

— Да. Но в следующий раз он прозвучит уже в колонии Земля-2, в Третьей Колонии, за несколько световых лет отсюда. Все эти люди выживут и услышат этот концерт, первый джаз в новом доме.

_И ты молчишь_

_И ждёшь, пока нальют._

_И слушаешь_

_То, что я пою_

— Это волшебно, — наконец произнесла Билл. — Спасибо, что привёз меня сюда, Доктор. Сколько стоил напиток? Я верну деньги.

— О, нисколько, — отозвался Доктор. — Уже две недели как все напитки во всех барах земли раздаются бесплатно. Люди избавляются от того, что не могут увезти с собой.

— Уместить всю жизнь в багаж, массой восемьдесят килограмм, и увезти её из дома навсегда. Наверное, трудно выбрать стоящие вещи. Или в таком случае вещи не важны. С правильными людьми можно было бы рвануть и налегке.

— Это тоже говорила твоя мама у тебя в голове? — с мягкой улыбкой спросил Доктор.

— Нет, это я сейчас придумала, — улыбнулась в ответ Билл. — Жалко, что мама не может придти сюда и послушать эту музыку.

— У неё был свой джаз, — ответил Доктор. — Своё время.

— Да. Просто гораздо лучше путешествовать с теми, кого любишь.

— Билл, мы не можем взять твою маму с собой, ты же понимаешь, — нахмурился Доктор.

— Разумеется, — сказала Билл. — Я имела в виду не её. Я уже привыкла, что её нет. Я говорила о другой.

— Может, мы ещё найдём её, — сказал Доктор, поняв, что она имеет в виду.

— Мы даже не знаем, человек ли она, — вздохнула Билл.

_— Но у нас есть надежда._

Они вышли из бара так же тихо, как и вошли. Через пять минут пустынную улицу наполнил механический скрежет.

Никто не заметил, как двое улетели с Земли раньше назначенного срока эвакуации.

_Без голоса…_

_Двести тысяч лет._

_Последний джаз_

_На Земле._


End file.
